Don't Let Me Go
by TheCaptainSRK
Summary: Dr. Emma Nolan and Killian Jones find themselves connected in the strangest way. With Emma in Seattle and Killian in Dublin, will these two ever find each other? The bond of the hearts have always been strong, but theirs might transcend all boundaries. AU Captain Swan.
1. Prologue

**_Don't Let Me Go_**

**_Dedicated to the perfect Captain Swan Fandom_**

**_Prologue _**

**_"You can never say never_**

**_While we don't know when_**

**_But time and time again_**

**_Younger now than we were before"_**

**_~Never Say Never, The Fray_**

**_Seattle, Washington_**

Emma Nolan's black heels clicked against the sidewalk as she walked briskly to her yellow bug. It was a cold January night in Seattle. Emma cursed herself for not picking Los Angeles or Houston for her residency. Seemed as if that bastard had broken her so much, she had turned into a vampire, loathing every mention of the sunlight. She rubbed her hands together, wishing that she had brought her mittens. Her mother, Mary-Margaret, had hand-knitted a pair for her before she left Storybrooke. It was the Christmas before she was heading out to the West Coast for her first year of residency. Mary-Margaret had been crying, and had handed her the gloves. Emma had grimaced at the swans embroidered on them.

_"Why a swan?" she asked. Mary-Margaret smiled._

_"You always wanted a swan for a pet when you were younger. You wanted to be Odette the Swan Princess." Emma had rolled her eyes at this, but wrapped her arms around her frail mother._

_"Thanks, mom." Mary-Margaret had erupted into another round of tears, while Emma's father, David, watched from the couch._

_"Honey, there's no need to cry this much. It's not like she's moving to London or anything," said David, even though his eyes were a little wet. Mary-Margaret let go of her daughter and shook her head._

_"I'm just going to miss you so much, Emma," she whispered. Emma smiled at her parents._

_"I'm going to miss you both too."_

Emma really wanted those gloves right now. She burrowed her fingers into her coat pockets, trying to get some warmth in them. Emma hurried quickly to her bug, opening the door. It was warm inside and smelled like peppermint. _Just like him. _She made a mental note to buy a Febreeze car freshener soon. Emma had put her key into the ignition when she felt it. It wasn't like a horror movie, where the hair on the nape of your neck stands up and your stomach churns. It was the feeling your stomach churned, and you got this bad feeling someone was hurt. Emma looked around, but she could see nothing but a street lamp and an empty road. _Seriously, Emma? It's like three in the morning. No one is in trouble. _Looked like all that time spent in a hospital was finally getting to her. She rubbed her temples and started her car again. Suddenly, her breath hitched and she put a hand over her heart. It felt like someone was yanking at the damn thing. Emma applied more pressure to her chest but the pain wouldn't go away. _What the hell? _She thought. She was not having a heart attack, for sure. What else could this be? The list of various heart ailments went through her head as she tried to numb the pain. She rested her head against the seat and breathed in and out, praying for it to diminish. It only increased. Emma cried out in pain. She quickly removed her seatbelt, and opened the car door. With a hand still pressed over her heart, Emma began to fumble for her phone. She managed to dial 911.

"911, how may I help you?" greeted a female voice. Emma opened her mouth to speak, but cried out as the burning sensation increased.

"Hello?" asked the woman. Emma slowly fell to the road, scrunching up in a ball.

"I…need….help," she managed weakly.

"Okay ma'am. You need to tell me exactly what's wrong." Tears fell down Emma's face as the pain began to spread all over her body. "Ma'am? You need to speak up, please. We can only help you if you tell us what you need." She could hear the woman typing, trying to get her location. The pain had now become unbearable. Emma could feel her eyes closing, but before they did, she managed to say something.

"Killian," she breathed, before sinking into unconsciousness, leaving the woman at the other end very, very scared.

**_Dublin, Ireland_**

Across the globe, Dr. Whale was furiously trying to revive his patient.

"God dammit, wake up!" he yelled as he did heart palpations. The patient did not stir. Whale continued to furiously try to awaken his heart. The nurses around him looked down, knowing that it was too late. There was one sound in the room; a long beep. Whale finally stopped pressing, a lone tear rolling down his face.

"Doctor?" asked Ruby, the charge nurse for the patient and his fiancée. Dr. Whale looked at her helplessly.

"He's gone," he whispered, running a hand through his blond hair. He slowly backed away from the body, turning his back to it. Ruby put a hand on his shoulder, tears rolling down her face.

"It's not your fault, Victor," she said quietly. He closed his eyes and nodded. Whale looked up at the other people in the room.

"Time of death?" he asked numbly. A resident checked his watch.

"19:30, sir." Whale nodded and removed his mask angrily.

"Prepare a death certificate and inform any relatives," he instructed the resident. The man nodded. Whale looked at the dead body on the table once more. He put his hand over the man's.

"I am so sorry," he whispered, closing his eyes. Ruby put her hand over his, tears falling on them. They both looked at each other, pain reflecting in their eyes. Another nurse motioned for them both to move, so she could place the white sheet over the body. Whale and Ruby helplessly backed away. They turned around, and were making their way to the sinks, when Ruby heard it. She turned around in shock. The other nurse dropped she sheet, her eyes wide.

The beeping was now increasing. There was a heartbeat. Whale ran to the body, searching for any sign of life. The man's back arched, and then he fell back onto the bed. It was silent, but the heartbeat monitor that had come to life. Ruby, Whale, and the nurse waited.

1 second.

2 seconds.

3 seconds.

The man's eyes opened, a brilliant azure. The man looked around at the people in the room, and moved his hand to remove his mask. He angrily looked at the straps that attached his hands to the bed. Ruby quickly removed his mask.

"Killian?" she asked in disbelief. Killian looked around, as if he was searching for someone.

"Where is she?" he asked Ruby hoarsely. Ruby looked at him in shock, wondering how he could even manage to speak after this.

"Who, Killian?" His eyes were wild. He looked at Ruby and Whale, as if the answer was obvious.

"Emma! Who else?" Ruby looked at Whale. He shrugged. She looked down at her older brother.

"Killian, who is Emma?" Killian opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He looked helplessly at his sister and brother-in-law.

"I don't know."

_**A/N**_

_**Hello, beautiful Captain Swanners! Welcome to my new fanfiction. It is very much AU. Some things to consider before we really get into this thing:**_

_**1. There is no curse at all. But does magic exist? Hmm...**_

_**2. Don't expect Emma and Killian to start banging in chapter two. They are in separate countries and need to meet each other first**_

_**3. Bae and Neal are two separate people**_

_**4. Henry is NOT Emma's son, but he does exist in the story**_

_**And thats it! Please leave a review or favorite and follow this if you think its somewhat decent**_

_**Love you all**_

_**~Rini 3**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Don't Let Me Go_**

**Disclaimer****: I sadly do not own Once Upon A Time. It belongs to Adam and Eddie. If I did, Emma and Hook would have been married by now**

**_Chapter One_**

**_No I'm never giving up til my heart stops beatin_**

**_Never letting go til my lungs stop breathing_**

**_I will follow you and we'll both go missin_**

_~Glowing, The Script_

**Seattle, Washington**

Emma's eyes opened slowly. She took in a deep breath, taking in the scent of cleaning sprays, cheap laundry detergent, and flowers. They were things Emma could have recognized in her sleep; it was a hospital. Emma sighed as her eyes focused on the ceiling. The design was unmistakable; it was Seattle's Robert Fields Hospital.

"Sleeping Beauty finally awakes," said a female voice from the corner of the room. Emma slowly turned her head to it, and smiled a little when she saw the petite brunette in the corner, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey, Aurora," whispered Emma. Her throat was parched, and Emma motioned for Aurora to give her some water. Aurora stood up, and poured a glass of water for her. She handed it to Emma, her face angry. Emma took a sip of the liquid, letting out a sigh as it flowed down her throat. "Thanks," she said, handing Aurora the glass. Aurora looked at her friend.

"You're insane, you know." Emma gave her a questioning look. Aurora sat on the bed, her fingers twisting her dress. Her big sea-green eyes filled with tears. "I almost thought I lost you today, Em." Emma took her friends hand and squeezed it gently, noticing the dark circles under her bloodshot eyes. She knew how much Aurora loved her; they were practically sisters.

"I'm indestructible, remember? Nothing can happen to me, Aurora." Aurora was not convinced, but she nodded slowly. Emma began to stretch, but stopped midway. "By the way, what did the doctor's say happened?" she asked. Aurora shrugged as she ran her fingers through her copper waves.

"They didn't know. They were saying things like major heartburn to over-working." She paused, and then continued. "They gave you a week off." Emma shot straight up.

"WHAT! A week! No! I'm fine, Aurora." She tried to get out of the bed, but her friend placed a hand over her arm.

"Emma, you are not fine. The ambulance found you in a ball, your body colder than ice, with a faint heartbeat. You basically died out there." Emma groaned.

"It was nothing, Aurora." Aurora put her hands up.

"I don't run this place! If Dr. Mills says you are not working for a week, you are not working for a week. How hard is that for you to understand?" Emma glared at Aurora.

"Dr. Mills issued this?" Aurora bit her lip.

"Yep." Emma grimaced.

"Of course she did." She looked at her friend. "You know she hates me, right?" Aurora rolled her eyes.

"She does not hate you, Em. No one can." Emma shrugged, and looked around the room.

"Where's Philip?" She watched as a small smile played on her friend's face. Aurora casually twisted the heavy diamond ring around her finger.

"He was here for a while. Just left to go to the office- he as some big case today." Emma nodded.

She would never understand how someone like Aurora, a cupcake -shop owner, had ended up with Philip, the city's top lawyer and once playboy. Philip had been notorious. His whole family had moved from London a while ago and were almost royalty in Seattle, and he took full benefit of it. Aurora had saved his ass when he had gotten into a fight totally drunk. She had taken him to her small apartment, called Emma, and they had both patched up his wounds. When Philip woke up, it took just one look and he was in love. It had taken a while for Aurora to believe that he actually loved her, but as soon as she did, their romance was a whirlwind. Aurora had recently found out that she was pregnant, and they were going to get married this March. Emma was going to be a bridesmaid. Emma grimaced every time she saw the huge pink gown Aurora had picked out for her. She hadn't expected anything else, though. Aurora was the epitome of "girliness". Even today, when it was probably thirty degrees outside, she wore a rose pink dress with a black blazer and heels.

"Your mother called," said Aurora, as she rearranged the roses someone had left on the bedside table. Emma rubbed her forehead, wondering how Mary-Margaret had found out.

"What did she say?"

"Naturally, she was freaking out. Sounded like she was going to pass out or something." She looked over her shoulder at her friend and gave her a reassuring look. "Don't worry; I calmed her and David down." Emma smiled at her friend.

"What would I do without you, again?" Aurora grinned.

"You would be completely screwed, Dr. Nolan." Emma snorted.

The door opened, and Emma's smile vanished as Dr. Regina Mills came in, along with Graham Humbert, August Woods, and Jess "Mulan" Ching. They all fondly called her that because of her "kill all if needed to win" attitude. Graham winked at Emma as Regina inspected Emma's charts.

"Residents, here is Emma Nolan." She turned to them. "Who wants to tell me what is wrong with her?" Naturally, Mulan answered.

"Patient came into emergency room around 3:30 in the morning. Small signs of pneumonia, was unconscious, and had a low heartbeat. Dr. Wilson managed to get her body temperature up and her heartbeat managed to come back to normal. We do not have an idea about what was wrong with her." Mulan stopped talking. Regina nodded.

"Good." She now turned to Emma. "So who wants to tell me what Ms. Nolan should do after this?" August beat Mulan this time.

"Bed rest. Lots and lots of bed rest." Regina smiled.

"Yes. Good answer, Dr. Woods." She now gave Emma a death-glare. "Do you understand this, Doctor Nolan? Bed rest. This means not getting out of your bed, not moving from your bed, and not coming to work." Emma opened her mouth to argue, but quickly closed it as Regina's stare became worse.

"Yes, Dr. Mills," she mumbled. She could hear Aurora snickering in the background, along with the Graham and August. Even Mulan managed a small smile. Regina nodded.

"Good. Then I'll see you after one week, Dr. Nolan." She left the room. The three residents stayed behind, and looked at Emma.

"What?" she asked. Graham plopped down on the bed, grabbing an apple from the table. Emma frowned as he bit into it. She never had like apples. Either did Mary-Margaret.

"So what happened to you?" he asked, his mouth full.

"What do you mean?"

Mulan rolled her eyes.

"He means _what happened to you? _You came into this place looking like a freaking zombie. Did Dracula get to you?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Emma sighed. "I don't know. My heart just started to feel like it was burning, and then I lost consciousness. Next thing I knew, I was here. " August rubbed his chin.

"You know how creepy that sounds, right? " Emma nodded.

"I do." Graham wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Emma watched as Aurora handed him a napkin in disgust. He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes. Mulan shrugged.

"Whatever. As long as you're okay, its fine." She looked at her watch. "We better get going, guys." She looked at Emma. "Get better soon, Nolan." Emma nodded. Graham ruffled her hair and followed Mulan, throwing the core in the basket. August stayed behind, leaning against the wall. Emma groaned.

"August, I'm fine! Aurora is here if I need anything." Aurora nodded, as if trying to make a point. August looked down.

"Just don't do that again, Emma. I was really scared." Emma smiled. Being the youngest, August had always seen Emma as an older sister. He cared fiercely for her, and hated it when anything bad happened to her.

"I won't." He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Aurora sat down on the fake leather chair, her phone in her hand. Emma closed her eyes, leaning back into the headboard.

"By the way, Emma. One of the officers told me this morning that you said something to them before you lost consciousness. It was a name, "said Aurora. Emma opened one eye.

"Really?" Aurora nodded.

"Yep. And I haven't heard it before." Emma now opened both of her eyes. She looked at her friend.

"What was it?" Aurora scrunched up her nose as she tried to remember.

"It was something weird. Kingston? No…" she closed her eyes and tapped her forehead. Then her eyes flew open. "I got it! Killian. You said Killian." She looked at Emma. "Do you know a Killian?" Emma thought for a second. Killian. The name didn't ring a bell, but Emma felt as if she knew this person. Something deep within her was telling her that she knew him. Emma ignored this feeling and shook her head.

"Nope. Might have been in some book I was reading." Aurora nodded.

"It's a nice name. I think it's Irish." She looked back down at her phone, interested in it again. Emma turned away from Aurora. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to sleep. But she couldn't get rid of that feeling that she knew this man.

_Killian. _Who the hell was he?

...

**Dublin, Ireland**

Killian Jones had always considered himself to be a fairly lucky man. He had charm, looks, and a voice that could send ladies flying out of their chairs into his arms. But after having a near-death experience, Killian knew that his luck was far better than he ever thought it to be.

Victor and Ruby didn't let him do anything. After he had "come back to life" they had been watching him like a hawk. When Ruby left, Victor would take her place and continue the stare-fest. It was getting down-right creepy now and Killian was tired of it.

"For God's sake, Ruby, I'm your older brother! You can't boss me around, lass!" Ruby threw her hands up.

"Killian you almost died, okay! You almost left me! And now you're yelling at me?" She shoved him. Killian rolled his eyes. Despite being twenty two, Ruby seemed to have never grown up. She had lived in the states her whole life with their mother after the divorce. Killian remained in Ireland with his father, dealing with his alcoholism and eventually his death. Over the years, Ruby had formed an American accent and had married Whale. After their mother died in a crash, Killian dragged his sister and her husband to Ireland. He needed to keep his only family close to him. Ruby sat down on the couch, her face in her hands. Victor observed the siblings quietly, a newspaper in his hands. Killian sighed and sat down next to her.

"Ruby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…..die. I just didn't see that car…" Ruby looked up angrily.

"I told you that motorcycle was a bad idea! Why would you ride it?" Tears rolled down her cheeks, and Killian wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm sorry. I'll go get rid of that bike." Ruby rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that, Killy. I can't lose you also." Killian grimaced at the nickname, but kissed the top of his sister's head.

"You won't lose me." He looked at Victor.

"By the way, Victor. How did I survive?" Victor set his paper down and exhaled, removing his glasses.

"I don't know, man. You just came back life." He chuckled a little. "Almost like Frankenstein." Ruby rolled her eyes at her husband, and then looked at Killian.

"Even though he's an idiot, he's right. We don't know what happened to you. You were dead one minute, and then your heart started again. It's scary as hell if you ask me." Killian nodded.

"Did you figure out who Emma was?" asked Victor as he sipped something from his mug. Killian shook his head.

"Nope. I've never met an Emma in my whole life." Victor's eyebrows furrowed.

"You sure about that? Because that's the first thing you said after you came back from the dead. Seems like someone important." Killian shrugged.

"Who knows. But I, for sure, have never met an Emma." Victor raised the mug to his lips again.

"Maybe she's an angel you met in heaven," said Ruby.

"Or a demon in hell," added Victor. Killian threw a pillow at him. Victor laughed. "Whoever Emma is, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're okay. You had all of us worried."

Ruby looked around. "By the way, where is he?" Killian looked at his sister.

"Did you tell him?"

She shook her head. "No. I told him that you were on a trip." Killian nodded. He got up also, and grabbed his leather jacket from the back of a chair.

"Where are you going?" asked Victor. Killian grinned.

"I need to find my knight."

...

Killian found him sitting on a bench overlooking the ocean, his hands stuffed in his pockets, dark hair fluttering in the wind. Killian sat on the bench, breathing in the scent of salt. It was quiet for some time as they both stared at the crashing waves; there was something about it that soothed both of their hearts.

"Hey," said Killian finally, not knowing what else to do. Henry looked up, his eyes wet.

"You're back," he whispered. Killian nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. Henry scooted closer, and Killian wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Don't leave again," said Henry, his voice hoarse. Killian nodded.

"I won't."

**A/N**

**First of all, thank you for all of those follows, favorites, and reviews! I seriously cannot even tell you all how much it means to me! I am so pumped to share this with you all. **

**One note here: Yeah, Henry doesn't look like Killian. He is not Killian's biological son-he is adopted. More into that in the next chapter. **

**Next Chapter? We meet Philip, Rumple and Belle, more into Killian's backstory, and Emma discusses things with Rumple.**

**Please review, follow, favorite if you think it wasn't too bad!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Love,**

**Rini**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Don't Let Me Go**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Adam and Eddie. If I did...the show would be on HBO and we would be much happier shippers.**

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**"Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bits enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again."**_

_**~Just Give Me A Reason, Pink**_

**Seattle, Washington**

"To my beautiful friend Aurora, and her equally dashing fiancée! Cheers!" exclaimed Belle giddily. Looked like the librarian was already drunk.

"Cheers," muttered Emma, taking a sip of her apple juice. Regina had strictly instructed Aurora that Emma was not allowed, under any circumstance, to drink alcohol during her week off. Emma had strongly protested; she had the same medical degree as Regina. A little bit of alcohol would not do anything. Aurora had yelled at Emma when she said that, claiming that a resident never had more say than an "official doctor." Official doctor her foot.

Philip and Aurora were having a "four year" party and had invited the whole city, including Regina, her husband Robin, and their kid Roland. It hurt Emma each time she saw Robin give Regina a quick kiss or Roland hugging Regina's legs.

Even someone as cruel as Regina could get a happy ending. All Emma was left with was her goddamn apple juice.

And she hated apples.

"Someone looks cheery," noted Philip as he took a sip of his wine. Emma sighed.

"I'm fine." She looked over at him, and couldn't help but smile at how happy he looked. The man was hopelessly in love with Aurora. "Besides, today is about Aurora and you. Not me."

"Then smile and look alive. You look like you're at a funeral." He gently squeezed her shoulder. "You know how much all of this matters to Aurora."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I do. She's kind of OCD about things like this."

"Thanks, Emma. Glad to know you think of me like that," said Aurora angrily as she walked to Philip's side and kissed his cheek. Emma rolled her eyes and took another sip of her juice.

"You couldn't have given me orange juice?" She asked as she made a face at the drink. Aurora flashed her a fake smile.

"You're welcome, darling." Emma motioned to Aurora's stomach. "When is it coming?" Philip and Aurora's faces lit up at the mention of the baby. They were taking it really well. Aurora gently touched her stomach

"May. He's going to be a spring baby." Emma raised an eyebrow.

"He? I thought you got pregnant in November. You find the gender around 18 weeks." Aurora blushed while Philip chuckled.

"Aurora has a strong belief of it being a boy. I personally would want a little princess." He leaned over and kissed Aurora's forehead. Aurora giggled while Emma looked down at her drink.

Ignore the feeling. Ignore the feeling.

"Emma! Hi!" Cried Belle as she walked over to the trio, her husband, Mr. Rumple Gold, at her arm. Emma grimaced while Aurora slapped her arm.

"Be nice, Nolan," hissed Aurora. Emma snorted, but put on a fake smile as Belle threw her arms around her.

"Oh, I've missed you Emma! How long has it been?" She asked as she looked Emma over. Gold awkwardly nodded at Emma. Emma shrugged, but Belle didn't give her a chance to speak.

"Can you believe it? Aurora is pregnant, she's going to get married, and Bae just told us he got engaged! Some girl named Tink….strange name, but seems like a pleasant girl. She's from New Zealand! And then-" Rumple put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Calm down, my love. Emma and Aurora are not going anywhere." Belle took a deep breath.

"Right. Of course." She beamed at Aurora. "I can't believe you're getting married!" she squealed again. Aurora clasped Belle's hands and joined in the squealfest, while Rumple and Philip exchanged tired glances.

"I need to show you my gown! Diana picked it out." Aurora grabbed onto Belle's hand and Philip's arm and led them upstairs. "Keep Rumple busy!" she yelled over the shoulder.

Emma sighed. She grabbed Philip's wine glass and added the contents to her apple juice, ignoring the strange look Rumple gave her. Taking a sip, Emma couldn't help but moan.

Screw Regina.

"I heard about your…accident, Ms. Nolan. I hope you are okay," said Rumple as he daintily sipped his seltzer water. The man was a total non-alcoholic, and someone had to drive Belle home. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." There was an awkward silence as both sipped their drinks and examined the party. Regina and Robin were talking animatedly with some of Philip's friends. Emma thought their names were Thomas and Ella, but she wasn't sure.

"I see Dr. Mills made it," noted Rumple. He took another sip of the water. "Didn't know she was married."

"Recently married."

"First one?" Emma shook her head.

"Nope. Her first husband, Daniel, died a couple years ago. Shook Regina up completely."

Rumple sighed. "Life can be cruel, dearie. After Bae's mother died, I never believed I could find love again. And then Belle came into my life." He smiled a little before continuing. "She was so much younger than me and I was scared. But love has its way, I suppose. She brought hope back into my life."

Emma ignored the pain in her chest. All this talk about love and marriage was killing her.

_Ignore the feeling. Ignore the feeling._

"So, Belle told me you were reading about the mind recently?" asked Emma. It was a pitiful attempt to change the topic but it worked. Rumple nodded.

"Indeed. I had some free time on my hands. You would be surprised how boring the life of a Dean is."

"What all have you studied?" asked Emma. She had always been interested in the topic. Rumple shrugged.

"Many things. The origins of dreams, what various civilizations thought of the mind, how thoughts come to exist, etcetera." He paused and looked at Emma, raising an eyebrow at her face. "Did you have a specific question, Ms. Nolan?" Emma almost shook her head, but stopped.

"Actually, yes." She took a sip of the wine/apple juice mixture for support. "When I got into that "accident", I felt like someone was tugging on my heart." She chuckled a little. "It felt like hell. But in the midst of that pain, I saw someone." She stopped again, and raised the glass to her lips.

"Go on, Ms. Nolan," Rumple said gently. Emma closed her eyes.

"I remember seeing a man. He was trying to get to me, but the closer he got the more my heart hurt. Before I lost consciousness, I remember seeing his eyes. They were blue. And he told me his name." She opened here eyes, and found Rumple staring at her intently.

"What was his name, dearie?" asked Rumple. Emma noticed that he had set his glass down; his hands were shaking. She let out a breath.

"Killian. His name was Killian." Rumple began to furiously rub his jaw hearing this. Emma raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" she asked. Rumple looked up, worry plaguing his dark eyes.

"Ms. Nolan I-"

"Oh, Rumple! You should have come with me! What a beautiful, beautiful, beautiful gown!" exclaimed Belle as she came down the stairs with Philip and Aurora trailing behind her. Rumple handed Emma a piece of paper.

"Ms. Nolan, I beg you to come visit me. We shall discuss this in a more private place." He gently squeezed her hand and put on a fake smile as Bella sauntered to them.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked, linking her arm through Rumple's. Rumple looked at Emma before answering.

"Nothing, darling. We were just discussing this fascinating novel." Belle beamed at Emma.

"I knew you would take up reading! My life has finally met its purpose." She dramatically swiped at her eyes. Emma would have rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop staring at Rumple, whose looked like he had been stabbed. Aurora placed a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Em?" she asked. Emma shook her head. Aurora didn't look convinced, but left her friend alone. Emma sat down on a stool and began to furiously twirl her curls. Something was wrong. Rumple wouldn't have reacted in this manner if something wasn't wrong. She groaned, and laid her head on the cool marble of the counter. It was soothing, and took away the tensions of the night. Emma closed her eyes and tried to ignore the voices around her. She could faintly hear Mulan arguing with Graham, Philip discussing baby names with Robin, and Belle's excited description of Tink.

_Ignore the feeling. Ignore the feeling._

Emma leaned into the marble. She was going to get up, when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"For God's sake, Aurora I'm fine!" she snapped, lifting her head up.

She was not greeted with long brown hair and a red dress.

She _was_ greeted with short brown hair and a blue button down.

"Hey, gorgeous," he said, his voice husky. Emma stared at him in shock.

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

"Fancy seeing you here," she managed to say. She turned away from him, and mustered every amount of strength in her.

_Do it. Do it. Do it._

She wildly spun in the stool, and punched Neal in the jaw as hard as she could.

"What the hell?" he yelled, clutching his jaw. The entire room became quiet as Emma stood up and rubbed her hand. God, that hurt.

"Who invited you?" she hissed. Neal looked at her.

"What?" He stood up slowly, a hand clutched to his face. "Emma, listen-"

Emma promptly kicked him in the groin. He screamed and fell to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma could see Aurora with a hand pressed to her mouth, Philips arm wrapped reassuringly around her waist. Mulan gave Emma a thumbs up, while Graham was trying not to laugh. Emma looked down at the man that lay on the ground. She blinked a few times, as black spots began to block her vision.

"Fucker," she whispered, before collapsing to the ground herself, completely unconscious.

**Dublin, Ireland**

"So, why are we leaving again?" asked Henry for the 100th time (according to Killian).

"We just are," responded Killian as he printed out their tickets. Henry observed his father as he furiously checked the details on the paper.

"Dad." Killian looked up angrily.

"What, Henry?! What you do want?" he yelled. Henry silently watched as he ran a hand through his black hair.

"You're freaking out," said Henry quietly. Killian sighed, and sat down on a chair.

"That obvious?" Henry nodded.

"Yep. Your hair is messed up, you've been scratching your neck for the past hour, and you yelled at someone on the phone." Killian flashed his son a crooked smile.

"You're like the next Sherlock, lad." Henry shrugged, and reached for an apple. Killian leaned against the back of the chair, staring at the ceiling of his apartment.

His and…

Ignore the feeling. Ignore the feeling. Ignore the feeling.

"So, why are we leaving again?" Henry asked, his mouth full of fruit. Killian groaned.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

Henry squinted at his dad. "Dad. We're moving to London. It's a big deal." Killian looked at the designs on the wooden table before answering.

"Henry, you know why we are leaving." Henry looked down.

"Mom, right?" he said quietly. He looked up at Killian. "We're leaving because you're scared to face the truth, dad."

Killian stood up. "I'm fine, Henry. I just think we need a new atmos-" Henry grabbed his Dad's arm.

"No! You are not fine, dad! In fact, I am taking this whole thing better than you are!" Killian rubbed his forehead. "Henry, I am fine. We just need to get out of this city." He gently pried off Henry's arm and began to head to the bedroom. "Pack your things, Henry. Ruby and Victor are coming over to help us."

Henry looked down angrily at his fruit. Without thinking, he looked back over his shoulder and yelled, "She left us! Dad she left us!"

It was quiet for some time. Henry waited patiently, secretly hating himself for saying something so mean. Killian's head finally poked out of the door.

"I know, Henry. I know," he said sadly.

He then promptly slammed the door. Henry groaned and rested his forehead on the table. His dad was going crazy.

Inside the room, Killian sat on the bed, his head in his hands, as he tried to block out memories.

_Ignore the feeling. Ignore the feeling. Ignore the feeling._

For Gods sake, he had to keep himself together. He had a son to take care of. Killian Jones wasn't a teenager anymore.

He was a thirty year old man whose bloody wife ran away with the neighbor.

He couldn't understand what caused her to run away. Was she not pleased by him anymore? Had she ever loved him? Had their relationship simply been a brief dalliance?

What had Milah Jones seen in fucking Sidney Glass? The man was twenty years older than Killian, and was an obnoxious reporter. Killian had suspected that there was something wrong with the man the first day they moved into the apartment. Couldn't seem to take his eyes off Milah. Killian couldn't blame Sidney; Milah was a stunner. Long dark hair, clear eyes, a radiant smile. Barely could tell that she was older than him.

They had adopted Henry two years after their marriage. Milah couldn't bear children, and Killian had always wanted a family. They had seen countless babies-girls and boys. But there was something special about Henry. From the second Killian had picked him up, and stared into those hazel eyes, Killian knew that this was going to be his son.

And now, instead of comforting Henry, Killian was being comforted by him. It seemed that Henry had recovered fast. Perhaps it was because Henry was never close to Milah; the never got along that well. Henry would spend all of his time with Killian. Killian had taught him how to walk, talk, read, play the guitar, sail, swim. He had been the mother and the father for Henry, while Milah cooked and left for work early morning, and came back late at night. It was horrible how obvious it was that she didn't care about them anymore. Killian knew he had been blinded by her "love", when in truth, their love had died years ago. He had barely registered when Henry handed him the divorce papers that had come in the mail. Milah gladly gave him full custody of Henry, and then walked out of the courtroom, Sidney by her side.

In times like these, it seemed that alcohol became Killian's best friend. He had hated alcohol-his father had been an alcoholic. But after sleepless nights and haunted memories, the rum was poured into glasses and empty bottles littered the apartment. Ruby and Victor had visited them, and nearly passed out when they found Killian asleep on his couch surrounded by ten bottles of dragged Henry and him to their home, and decided to keep them there until Killian "recovered". Killian could barely look his son in the eye, knowing how much of a failure he must seem. Finally, after getting smacked in the face by Victor, Killian ditched the alcohol. His mother had been right; it was the worst form of all.

A knock on the door interrupted Killian's reverie. He quickly wiped at the few tears that had rolled down his cheeks and cleared his throat.

"Come in," he managed. The door opened slowly and Henry made his way in. Henry sat down on a chair near the bed, his eyes never leaving Killian's face.

"What do you need, lad?" asked Killian as he began to fold his clothes. Henry bit his lip, and Killian's hear broke seeing the dark circles under his son's eyes.

God he was a terrible father.

Henry finally looked up. "Someone called, dad." KIllian raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that so worrisome?" Henry scratched the back of his neck-it seemed had picked that bad habit of Killian's also. Killian reached over and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Henry looked down again and quietly murmured something. Killian shook his head. "Henry, I can't hear you."

"It was Sidney Glass. Mom killed herself today," he finally exclaimed. Killian's mouth opened slightly, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Bloody hell. Bloody hell," he muttered.

**A/N**

**Dear God, thank you so much for the reviews and follows! I seriously cannot believe it. I hoped you all liked that chapter (I tried to make it a tad bit longer). Sorry for the overdose of Emma, but I promise, Killian will be big next chapter. As for Milah, I was sick of reading about her dying, so I decided to make this Milah a bit of a bitch. And why did she run away with Sidney Glass? I don't know. Blame the muse. I always liked his character, even though he was horrible useless. **

**Also, Killian not addressing the "Emma thing" will be discussed a little next chapter. Our dear Rumple may know a bit more than we give him credit for *wink***

**Next Chapter? Killian deals with Milah's funeral, welcome to London, and Emma makes a decision about Rumple after a strange dream. Jefferson and Grace will also make an appearance. **

**And those of you waiting for the world of steaminess, do not fret. You shall not be dissapointed *winks again***

**Phew! That's it! Please leave a review, favorite, or follow. They mean so much to the author. A review=closer to steaminess. **

**Love you all so much.**

**Rini **

**P.S. Yes, I am on tumblr. Who knows what interesting things I shall post on there. Check it out hefanciesher. **


End file.
